helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Nakanishi Kana
Nakanishi Kana (中西香奈) is a member of Hello! Project as a second-generation member of S/mileage. She was first introduced at the Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ~Nippon no mirai wa WOW WOW Live~concertonAugust 14, 2011. thumb|Nakanishi Kana, August 2011 Profile *'Name:' Nakanishi Kana (中西香奈) *'Nickname: '''Kanana (かなな), Xavier *'Birthday:' June 4, 1997 (age 15) *'Birthplace:' Osaka, Japan *'Height: 159cm *'Favorite Food: '''Okonomiyaki, fried green peppers *'Specialty: Swimming, weird faces *'Hobby: '''Playing with her dogs *'Favorite Animal: Dog *'Favorite Color: '''Sea Blue *'Favorite Subject: 'Science *'Looks up to: Maeda Yuuka, Tanaka Reina, Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon *'Hello! Project Status:' **2011-08-14: S/mileage Submember **2011-08-14: Submember **2011-10-16: S/mileage Full Member **2011-10-16: Member *'Years in S/mileage:' 1 year *'S/mileage Color:' Teal *'Hello! Project groups:' ** S/mileage (2011–)﻿ ** Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-) History 2011 On August 14, Nakanishi Kana was announced as a Second-Generation S/mileage sub-member at the Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ~Nippon no mirai wa WOW WOW Live~ concert On October 16th, the second generation sub-members of S/mileage were announced as official members. 2012 An event for the 9th and 10th generation members of Morning Musume as well as S/mileage’s 2nd generation members, titled Mosuma FC Event ~Gachi☆Kira~, is set to take place on June 15th, 18th, and 20th at Yokohama Blitz. Singles Participated in S/mileage * Tachiagirl * Please Miniskirt Postwoman! * Chotto Matte Kudasai! * Dot Bikini * Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki * Samui ne Mobekimasu *Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku Works Movies *2012 Kaidan Shin Mimibukuro•Igyou (怪談新耳袋・異形) (as Mana) TV Programs *2011–2012 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) *2012 S/mileage no Sono Joshiki Choto Mate Kudasai! (スマイレージのその常識チョトマテクダサイ!) *2012- Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー! SATOYAMA ライフ) Commercials *2012 Mister Donut (ミスタードーナツの) Trivia *Nakanishi is the oldest of the S/mileage 2nd generation. *She is good at imitating menacing cats and gorillas. *Her favorite animal is a gorilla, and even has a gorilla wallet. *Considers her strong point to be never giving up, and her weak points to be shyness and sleeping too much. *Describes her personality as loud. *Has a few dogs as pets. *Is a big fan of Maeda Yuuka. *She has an older sister, and a younger brother. *She learned piano from when she was 5 years old to 12. *Her audition number was #111. *She is the only one of the 5 finalists to not have previous experience in the entertainment industry. *She is the only member of S/mileage to be from Kansai. *She is the only current S/mileage member to have never worked with any other Hello! Project member prior to joining. *She had no dancing or singing experience before joining the group. *Is named the clumsy one in S/mileage and Hello! Project. *She shares the last name with former AKB48 member Nakanishi Rina. *She covered Wakuteka Take a chance as Fukumura Mizuki in the Team Okai. Category:S/mileage Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Category:2011 additions Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:Members from Osaka Category:June Births Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Albums In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:1997 births Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Hello! Project Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:Members featured in Hello! SATOYAMA Life Category:2nd Generation S/mileage shows in Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu